Winx Club: Rebellion
by WorldPeace33
Summary: Inspired by Hunger Games. AU This year's games turn out to be unexpectedly surprising and controversial as twenty four teenagers are chosen and fight till the end to stop the annual Hunger Games.


**Set in another world, the Winx Club characters battle survival vs humanity and love vs evil. All characters will have their share of spotlight and some of them might be slightly OC but given the circumstances they are as true to their characters as possible.**

**Suit yourselves, this chapter is pretty long and introductory. No action in this one.**

**There are many hunger games references but you don't need to read the trilogy to understand. It is a amazing trilogy written by Suzanne Collins.**

**All pairings included and all main characters included. Pairings are Stella/Brandon, Musa/Riven, Tecna/Timmy, Layla/Nabu, Helia/Flora and Bloom/Sky.**

**I do not own Hunger Games or Winx Club. I wish I did though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reaping Day**

In a northern land with scarce resources, there was a nation called Panem. Stories about life before the dark ages were that this land allowed people to have freedom and kids were not sent to kill each other off for entertainment. Each year there is a reaping in the main square of each district to choose 2 tributes, a boy and a girl.

Stella looks at her reflection in the mirror once again and makes her way out of her house. _House, not home._ Ever since her beautiful mother was taken away by officials to serve in Magix, it became a cold house. Her mom is suffering just the same fate many people suffer in the claws of the rulers of Magix. Just what happened to Finnick Odair (1) after the hunger games. Stella's father was so angered that he submerged his anger in work thus regularly leaving her alone in the house.

She sighs and packs two apples and a nutritional bar in her handbag to take with her. She walks through the beautiful streets of district 1, the luxury district. It is the richest district of all and is known for having the most beautiful people living there.

_Yeah right! More like the cruelest people. Beauty is in the inside. _Stella thinks bitterly knowing that beauty is a curse.

She is pretty popular in her district because her father and mother are deeply beloved people. Stella is a beautiful girl that even though she has been through many tough times, she likes to be the sunshine in the room. The person that brightens out the day and puts smiles in everyone's faces.

She walks briskly to the fountain she knows too well and sits in the bench in front of the beautiful fountain to gaze at its beautiful architecture. She is too deep in thought that she doesn't notice someone creep up behind her and cover her eyes. She sighs knowing already who is covering her eyes.

''Hey babe. I am glad you came early so we can sneak off before Brandon comes.'' She says flirtatiously and giggles uncontrollably when the hands in her eyes move and Brandon's face appears.

He stares at her seriously with an un-amused look in his eyes.

''Oh, you were expecting someone else. That's alright. I'm leaving then.'' He says while walking away but before he can turn, Stella forcibly grabs his muscular arm and pulls him tightly to her.

''Don't be silly. I have been waiting for _you_ in here. You know I just love teasing you because you get jealous so easily_.'' _The blonde tells her boyfriend teasingly with a playful smile.

He rolls his eyes and mumbles a ''whatever'' under his breath giving away that he was jealous. The blonde girl with him giggles again and kisses his cheek soundly.

''You are mine and I am yours. Anything else is unthinkable.'' She promises with an intense look in her eyes and he smiles with satisfaction.

''Today is reaping day.'' He tells her while she unpacks the things she had in her handbag. She pauses to think of how either of them could get reaped and her heart constricts painfully in her chest.

_He can survive. He is training to be a warrior. _She assures herself but she knows that people don't come out sane after the games. They are mentally scarred, forever.

Stella was once training to be a career and she admits that she was pretty decent but when her mother left, she was no longer allowed to train because her mother did not want her to volunteer to the horrors of the people of Magix.

''Let's not think about that. I want to spend my time with you.'' She says while swiftly cutting the apples into slices.

''Just so you know, if anything ever happens to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you.'' He says passionately.

''I know you will. Let's just start breakfast alright, sweetie?'' She says calmly while eating from her apple slices. They start a game of feeding each other the apples and sharing the granola bar.

''Did you see the news today? Oh Brandon, they were putting the footage of previous years' games. The gowns were so beautiful.'' Stella gushes with twinkling honey colored eyes. She starts animatedly talking about all the beauties of Magix from parks to malls to dresses to music. (2)

''Magix could lure you easily, for you to become one of them. After all, you have an eye for beauty.'' He says grinning at her. He know she has always liked luxuries and he feels completely worthless because he can't give her all the things that she has always dreamed of.

''Not true, I have the most beautiful being right here in front of me.'' She replies while putting her hands on his face and kissing him passionately in the lips.

Brandon returns the kiss eagerly. He had been worried for her because he can't bear the thought of ever losing her but he can't do anything against Magix. In that moment, the two of them are the only two existing. He starts running his hands all over her soft skin and she scrapes his back with her long nails while he makes her lie down in the bench with him on top.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The two of them scramble up and realize that they have to get ready for the reaping.

''I got to go get ready. I want to look beautiful today! Last year, there was a shot of Nova and I in the recordings for Magix and my hair was such a mess. And remember to use the shirt I like. You look so handsome with it.'' The blonde says smiling slyly and winking at her boyfriend before pecking him one last time and running to her house before he can say something.

With a sigh, he touches the compact mirror he was carrying in his pocket that he could not give her while they were together. It was a tradition in his family to be passed to the person you love and who you want to spend the rest of your time with. He slowly pushes himself out of the bench and walks to his house to get himself ready for the reaping.

Stella skips happily down the streets of District 1 and waves and smiles at all the people around her that seem to get in a better mood after seeing her. When she gets to her house, she finds her father in the living room fixing his shirt attire.

''You're late honey.'' He says suspiciously as he does not know about her relationship with Brandon. To her father, she will always be his little girl.

''I know daddy. I'll go get ready really fast.'' She tells her father while rushing to get ready for the reaping. She goes to her room, chooses a blue dress that has lighter blue long sleeves. She puts her hair up into a high bun because there is no time to wash her hair and takes a shower. When she is done getting dressed she brushes her long, blonde hair.

When she gets outside, she finds her father waiting for her at the door. He extends his hand to her and she happily links their arms together. Father and daughter walk to the main square.

She starts searching Brandon with her eyes and is momentarily distracted until the woman in the table with the registration name yells again a loud 'NEXT.' Stella kisses her father in the cheek and goes to get her finger pricked and assigned in her place in the body of teenage girls.

She keeps frantically looking for Brandon but district 1 is such a big district that she can't strain her eyes enough to look through the hundreds of boys present. Turning her attention back to the stage, she recognizes a beautiful model dressed in a gigantic green lemon puff dress saunter her way to the microphone.

She repeats the same thing done every year, every district and when the time comes, Stella's heart thumps loudly in her ears. She masks her face to a poker face and shows no emotion as her mother had taught her.

''Ladies First'' The lady in the purple wig smiles and makes a little jump to the girls' podium.

''Stella Solaria.'' She loudly announces in her thick accent and Stella stays frozen in place wondering if she heard right but when she hears her fathers' protests she knows she was called. In a dazed state she walks up the stage to her place next to the woman in purple wig. Stella distracts herself by thinking of other minor things such as how unfashionable the woman's shoes are or how the wind blows her hair to the left.

''Stella! STELLA! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE.'' Brandon says running to eyesight of Stella, the mayor of district 1 and the escort.

_Well at least I finally found Brandon_

''Very well then. Let's proceed to clap for our district one tributes.'' The woman says while raising a fist in the air triumphantly. The people start clapping and cheering for the tributes but Stella's mind is focused on two facts. 1. Her father is crying softly and she wants to run to him to comfort him and 2. She is going to the Hunger Games with Brandon. Oh dear God.

* * *

In district 2, a small dark haired girl tries to stealthily walk around the room as she prick her ears to follow any movements. She had a talent for recognizing sounds and no one knew how to creep up to her. Musa keeps walking trying to calm down her nerves because in 20 minutes she will go to the reaping. She knows there are many girls that would love to volunteer but this year her professor in career school deemed her ready. The truth is that she does not want to volunteer but she won't show others that she is scared. She needs to do this

_For her mother. (3)_

Her mother was one of the last survivors in the 67th annual Hunger Games but she was fooled and at the last minute was killed horribly in front of everybody. Musa needs to revenge her mother and the backstabber that killed her. She ties up her short hair in her signature ponytails and gives herself a once over in the mirror. Short hair is much easier to comb and does not bother in combat.

If she wants to win, she will need to be confident and keen.

_I am going to win _

_I am going to win_

_I am going to win_

_I am going to win_

_I am going to win_

She repeats in a mantra. If she wants people to believe in her, she will need to believe in herself first. Giving a last inspection, she breathes in deeply and walks out of the door to the main square where she knows her father is already with his friends.

Humming a song to relax her nerves, she begins to strategically think in what strategy she will pull in the games. She is rather short and skinny so she can't come out as brutal. She is far too serious and focused to be flirty and airy.

She finally realizes she got to the main square faster than she thought. She confidently makes her way to the register table and waves at her father from across the street. Her father nods and puts a hand to his heart in what Musa recognizes as their little gesture. They do that because they both enjoy music and the beating of the heart remind them of their similarities and how much they love each other.

Musa walks to the assigned crowd for 16 year old girls nodding to some of her peers in career school. Careers are teenagers that train in how to use weapons and survive harsh terrains so they could win the games and its honor and riches. She knows that it's her time to shine.

When the pale woman in a fuzzy red coat walks to the center of the stage people cheer anxiously. The woman merely giggles and grins widely beginning the presentation that mark a day that is anticipated throughout all year in district two. The district of masonry and where champions live. District 1 and 4 also have career schools but district 2 is known for the brutal force they possess.

Musa is a daughter of district two and proud of It. Smart, strong, mature and brave, what could go wrong?

''The moment everyone has awaited for, as always, ladies first.'' Magix's sponsor says walking to the crystal ball containing a sea of papers with printed names of girls anxiously waiting to be called.

''Marylou Grey.'' She says mentioning a small, 12 year old girl that stands in her place already knowing that someone is going to volunteer. After all, being in the hunger games is a huge accomplishment in district two.

''I volunteer as tribute.'' Musa cries and makes her way swiftly to the stage with her head held high, glaring down any other girl who wanted to go this years' games.

''Welcome! Welcome! What is your name?''

Musa notices the mentors of district two look at her with interest. She smiles with triumph. She got this!

''Musa Melody'' She proudly sings to the crowd that cheer her on.

''Well, well! Congratulations. Now to our male tribute.''

Musa scans the sea of boys and analyzes some of them. She almost chokes in her own saliva when she hears the name called up

''Riven Rouge.'' (4) The crowd separates as a strong, handsome teenager scowls and walks up the stadium with nonchalance. It would be comical to watch how all the crowd separates when he looks at them. If the situation wasn't serious.

He was a homeless boy that worked since a young age in masonry but Musa knows he can stand a fight pretty impressively. And when he looks at her with his violet eyes, she knows one thing.

_She is so not going to win. _

* * *

The chirping of a clock alarms Tecna that it is time to attend the reaping. Slowly, she pushes herself out of her working chair and organizes her room before leaving. Her purple shirt and purple pants make her creamy skin look paler than normal but it was the best attire she owned.

Her parents worked owned a businesses of fixing computers and Tecna comes from a long line of overachievers. Her ancestors had always pushed the importance of being the best and smarter. That's the Zenith signature.

She walks outside her small home calculating the time she will get to the square. Fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds later, she arrives and goes to the immaculately clean table to get registered up.

''Tecna Zenith proceed dear. To your right, you will see the sign for 16 year olds.'' The woman informs and Tecna nods in gratitude doing as instructed.

Her great, great, great uncle went to the 70th Hunger Games and obviously won. It's not a joke or exaggeration when they say Zeniths are the best in everything.

Tecna knows she is pretty brilliant and even without studying always aces assessments. If fate brings her to the games, she will try to find a way to outsmart everyone.

There is no one better in strategy than her. Except Timmy Higgins. Even his last name means intelligent.

She has had the pleasure of meeting him from school. The two overachievers constantly battled with each other in getting the highest scores in exams.

His family owns a small business of creating high tech weapons for Magix. The boy knows how to use a gun, fix it and change it. (5)

He is actually a very sweet boy. At first he may come as aloof but he is very sweet and has a unique personality to him. Not like other boys with over used pick-up lines and shallow tastes in books.

Finally the presentation begins and Tecna observes how the film is the same one as every year. She knows that she will see the little great dragon of fire in a corner of District 13's ruins.

Dragons of fire were beautiful, exotic animals created for carnivals and other celebrations but were banned after districts started training them for rebellions. The color of the fire is a trend settler, too. (6)

When the escort announces the female tribute. Tecna knows one thing. She has to make her family proud.

Because she was called.

She stands firmly in the stage overlooking the people of district three and fate seems to be playing a horrible trick on her because Timmy Higgins is called, too.

* * *

Layla pushes herself out of the water, swinging her hips to the music playing nearby. She had received the news from her father, the mayor of District 4 that she was going to marry the son of a victor from district 5. (7)

Hell no. She wants to be the one to decide who she marries. She wants to make her own decisions and she wants more than nothing to be more than the mayor's daughter.

She wants to feel like she is an important part of a group, needed and loved. And with those thoughts, the dark-skinned makes her way to her house to get ready for reaping day.

She knows her dress is already picked out. Rolling her eyes, she walks to her bedroom and sees that they chose a pale green delicate dress with chiffons in the shoulders.

She looks at her reflection putting the same fake smile she was taught by her manners instructor. But she smiles genuinely when the face of Roy appears in her window.

She thinks she has found love. Because she cares for him and he makes her smile a lot. That's what love means, right?

''Hey Layla. You look great.''

''Thanks. We better get going. Father says I need to get ready for these important events early.'' She tells her boyfriend.

She walks outside her bedroom and outside her door figuring it's not ladylike to jump out the window in a dress.

''You smell like fish.'' She actually giggles at that ever since hearing the news of her engagement. She dreads the moment she will have to tell him.

''Yeah, I was fishing with my dad earlier.''

''I was swimming earlier. Didn't see you.''

''I didn't see you either. Let's get going.''

District 4 is one of the most beautiful districts of all. The salty air, friendly people, rich career institutions and seas.

Layla loves swimming and she doesn't care to ruin any clothing if that means relaxing in the water.

The couple walk to the main square looking more like siblings than a couple but they don't mind. Everyone in the district knows they are a couple.

She kisses him in the cheek and they go their separate ways to their respective groups.

That day, people cry and put their three middle fingers of their left hand on the air because Layla and Roy were reaped.

* * *

District five is the district of power. Nabu wakes up from his sleep when he hears his father sob in his sleep. The games changed him. Changed everyone.

He goes to his father's room, his limbs protesting at the lack of sleep and when he finally manages to wake up his father, he knows he can't go back to sleep.

He starts making breakfast for his father. Ever since his dad won the games neither work because they have more than enough money. Instead Nabu, stays home to take care of his father.

''Today is the reaping son.'' His father comments not looking up from his breakfast not wanting his son to see the tears in his eyes.

''I know dad but this is my 17 year going and I'm not reaped yet.''

Maybe it was that he talked too soon or it was that fate wanted him to meet his bride in the games or who knows?

But when he gets to the square, he finds himself in front of the stage with a 15 year girl, Roxy shaking hands.

His father shouts in protest from the public and two peacekeepers grab him and take him away but don't do anything to him worse than taking his son away.

* * *

In district 6 transportation is the specialty. When you enter the district, you may see pieces of machinery thrown around. Strong men carry big tools in their shoulders and more.

The district does not have many victors and that year was probably going to be the same.

The tributes were nice people, really. But niceness does not makes a person win in the games.

Andy was a young man of 17 years with black hair and pale skin. He loved playing with an old guitar passed down his family for years and always carried it with him. Unless he breaks the guitar in someone's head, there is no use of it in the games. (8)

Krystal Fauna was a pretty young girl of 16 years. She had a group of friends and was recognized among the district but not very popular. She was talkative and very cheerful. (9)

The use of the past tense is not because they died but soon they will.

* * *

District 7: Lumber.

Even though in district 7 you might acquire useful skills with an axe, not many people had the fortune of learning from it.

That was the case for Diaspro, a 16 year old girl with pale blonde hair and amber colored eyes. She wore a long sleeved white blouse and royal red skirt. (10)

Even though Diaspro did not know how use an axe, Pete did. The 18 year old merchant is loved in his district for his skills, personality and looks. With pale blond hair and tanned skin, he stands out in a crowd of people and he is always friendly and charming. (11)

Both teenagers were unfortunate to fall in the traps of the hunger games.

* * *

District eight may not look to be important but for Magix people it was. Textiles were created in district eight and as a result not many victors habited there.

The tributes were like any other previous victor. Naïve, frightened and untalented.

Mirta Witch and Jared Smith were reaped for the hunger games with no protest from the crowd. (12)

The other teenagers were too relieved to be able to live another year. However, the two teenagers stood in stage with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Helia walks down a field of grain wiping his brow from the sweat. He glances up at the sun and realizes he has to get ready for the reaping.

He chooses a normal attire but a fine attire. A long sleeved white shirt and soft dark green pants.

He puts his long hair in a ponytail and goes slowly to the main square keeping all his rants to himself. His loud mind screams that Magix was violating people rights. That they are sick human beings that don't realize the atrocities they are committing. All that is needed is a spark to take down the injustices of Panem

The main square looks very different the day of reaping. Instead of joy and chatter, people are crying and sobbing in the grain district.

Helia knows a person from Magix. His uncle Saladin was taken to be one of the president's advisers for his wise decisions and patience.

All thoughts of uncles and Magix leave his mind, when the name of a beautiful little girl is called up stage.

''Miele Lynphean.'' (13)

The little girl walks up stage with trembling knees and her family cry in the public with the loss of a precious little child.

Helia was so absorbed in the little girl and her family that it takes him a few minutes to react to his name being called.

''Helia Vallisto.''

He walks up stage with a new purpose. He wants to make sure the little girl survives and that Magix realize what they are doing is wrong.

* * *

''District ten the district of livestock couldn't feel more relieved after the reaping. Apart from knowing they have another year to live they watch with a sick satisfaction how two people are taken for tributes.

It was horrible to be happy for sending teenagers to fight for their lives but they were not people one might sacrifice for.

Mitzy of long black hair and Ogron of flaming red hair were the tributes for district ten. (14)

* * *

Flora watches with disgust Tritannus Sea spit in a younger's boy face. The guy was bully and everyone knew it but everyone was afraid to stand up to him.

Except Flora.

''Leave him alone.''

Trittanus glances up with an evil smirk at the person talking.

''Why should I?'' He asks and grabs the boy by the throat roughly making the kid go purple in the face for the lack of oxygen.

''I said, leave him alone!'' Flora in an instinct slaps Tritannus in the face leaving nasty red mark on the right side of his handsome face.

''You are so going to pay this Lynphea.'' He threatens in a low voice and Flora runs to her house swiftly faster than him. She takes pride in being agile and knowing a lot in herbs and plants.

She gets to her home, panting loudly and gets ready for reaping day. Another sad day for district eleven of agriculture.

She wears a pink knee length dress that makes her blush at how different she looks. She walks to the main square keeping an eye out for Tritannus.

She does what she has done ever since her twelfth birthday for five years; prick her finger, go to line, cry for the tribute and go home to pray.

However that year was different because she was called.

Everyone stares shocked how a dear friend and daughter is taken away and when Flora glances down at the crowd she sees Tritannus smirking face all swollen up from the slap.

His smirk erases when the next name is called.

''Tritannus sea.''

_Could it be any worse for beautiful Flora?_

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Bloom wakes up from a deep slumber. The day she was dreading was today, the reaping. She groans annoyed and slips out of bed to go to the woods for a while before going to Main Square.

She passes silently through the streets of district twelve passing a few stores and glancing inside the window to see if she could get a peek at the baker's son, Skylar Eraklyon.

They weren't actually an item. Or friends. They just had that weird thing that they would stare at each other in crowded places and instantly feel comforted.

Bloom loves district twelve not minding the coal dirty streets or the fact that no tributes even make it to the final ten.

She loves the freedom. Being a poor district, not many people mind district twelve and Bloom couldn't be happier.

She crawls under the weak spot of the fence knowing is not on. She wonders what the other districts are like, strict and with people that don't know the freedom of being outside Panem.

She picks a few berries and chews on them, her tastes exploding at the sweet savor.

The wind in the woods make her feel at home and she sits down in a rock reading a book about survival skills.

She hears a hovercraft before she sees it and scrambles rapidly to successfully hide from it. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she quietly crawls form her hiding spot and runs to her home in the merchant section of district twelve.

She has a different appearance than her parents but have never questioned their loyalty. They love each other too much to be unfaithful.

When she gets home, her mother smiles pleasantly from her flower shop.

''Bloom. You need to get ready for reaping.''

''I know mom. You look really pretty.'' Bloom compliments.

''Thank You. I already picked out a dress.'' Her mother extends a soft blue dress, which Bloom knows belonged to her mother. She silently grabs it and goes get ready for reaping.

Bloom was pale and skinny but she admits that she looked very pretty in the dress. It contrasted nicely against her red hair.

She goes outside to meet with her mother and go to the main square of district twelve.

''Vanessa!'' Someone calls her mother and they see Bloom's father jog up to the women.

''You ready Bloom?'' The blonde asks her daughter.

''Yes daddy.'' She responds

''That's my girl. Remember that if anything happens to you. Don't let them change you.''

''Never.'' And the three hug briefly promising to see after the reaping.

Bloom tries to calm her heart rate and breathing in the line for girls. District twelve was small and people knew everybody. A curse because every year someone you knew died in a horrific way.

The ridiculous lady clad in hot pink announces the moment everyone was dreading:

''Ladies first.'' Her perfectly manicured hand submerges in the crystal with names and she dramatically takes out a piece of paper.

''Bloom Winx.''

Bloom stays frozen in place her cheeks burning. Was she called?

Oh no, everyone is looking at her. She hears her mother's sound of protest and walks the steps to the stage with her head held high refusing to show vulnerability.

''Now to our male tribute.''

''Skylar Eraklyon.'' _Oh no! Why him?_

She refuses to look into his eyes knowing she will break down.

_DON'T CRY!_

_The _peacekeepers escort them to the rooms where they will say goodbye to their dear ones, forever.

District twelve rarely makes it to the final ten so what makes her or Sky any different?

Her door opens revealing her mother.

''Oh Bloom! Sweetie'' They hug tightly not wanting to let go.

''Mom. Please take care and if I don't' come back I want you to know that I love you.''

''Bloom listen to me carefully. Now is not the appropriate time to say this but we need to.'' Her father says, hot tears burning his eyes.

''You will always be our daughter.''

Bloom nods in understanding.

''but your real parents abandoned you here in district twelve. They are from the capitol. I want you to have this dragon pin to remember the strength and courage of the great dragon.''

_Say what?_

* * *

Additional Notes:

_1. __He was taken away after his games to be a prostitute._

_2. __In Winx Club, Stella loves fashion and luxuries. Instead of the Capitol, I changed the name to Magix._

_3. __Musa's mother was an excelling tribute and everybody thought she was going to win but was back stabbed by her supposed ''ally.''_

_4. __I made up Riven's last name meaning Red in French. It is for his hair (giggles) Riven will play a very important part in this story. You'll see!_

_5. __In Winx Club, Timmy's weapon is a flare gun and I didn't want him to be a weakling in this story._

_6. __Instead of the Mockingjay, the Great Dragon of Fire._

_7. __Yes, Nabu is the son of the victor._

_8. __Andy from season 4. Bloom's ex._

_9. __The princess of Lynphea introduced season 5, I think._

_10. __Diaspro is introduced in season 1 as Sky's fiancee._

_11. __Pete is one of Stella's ex-boyfriend introduced in season 2. I did not want to create new characters._

_12. __Jared was introduced in season 2, as well. Stella had arranged a date for him and Musa. Mirta is the witch._

_13. __Flora's little sister __14. __Mitzy was Bloom's neighbor in Gardenia. Ogron one of the members of the black circle introduced in season 4._

This chapter was very long and not very interesting but stay tuned.

What does riven has planned?

How will the characters react in the games?

Who are Bloom's real parents?

How will Layla feel meeting her fiancee?

Will the careers ally?

Hope you liked!

Xoxo

**I might not finish this story! **


End file.
